Long overdue
by DexterFan4249
Summary: 8x05 Clark know's Lois loves him now what will he do about it.


Clark sat at his desk watching Lois, looking away whenever she looked up at him. She had said she loved him. It was funny how something which he never thought he wanted to hear filled him with such joy. Yet the fact that Lois Lane was in love with Clark Kent was exactly that. A fact. He knew it. Lois was a good actress but wasn't that good. With his powers back as he untied her from the chair he listened to her heartbeat. She was telling the truth.  
Since then they hadn't spoken much. Lois was probably embarrassed.  
Clark found himself unsurprised by her confession. Ever since he had come to work at the Planet he felt something shift in their relationship. Some barrier finally open. They flirted with each other. More often than ever before. He also caught her looking at him, in a way he had never seen before and in a way he had only ever dreamed to be looked at by Lois Lane.  
She was a beautiful woman. He knew that from the moment he met her, his lingering attraction to this woman had persisted through the years only to grow stonger. However he knew she didn't feel the same. Thought him a mere farm boy. He longed to tell her the truth. Prove her wrong. He had never yearned to reveal his secret to Lana.  
Recently, in the last few years he had caught glimpses of Lois' feelings for him. Maybe they had been there all along only kept hidden as his own were.  
He knew Lois was scared, he was too, albeit a little. They had come so far and he wouldn't let her go now. Not when she was within his grasp. So close.  
"Lois" He said  
"Yeah" replied Lois not looking at him  
"We should talk"  
Lois froze and seemed to be having difficulty not looking at him  
"We don't have anything to talk about"  
And there she went. She stood and looked at Clark, their eyes met for the first time that day and she bolted. Not a run but a very fast walk, over to the elevators. He wasn't having that. With a flash he was after her. In the elevator standing in front of her. She paled as their eyes met again. The doors closed and the elevator started moving. Between floors he hit the emergency stop. Lois looked at him in shock.  
"We can't keep going on like this" said Clark  
"Clark I was lying I didn't mean it"  
"Really, then why have you barely talked to me, let alone look at me since. Something's gotta give" Clark smirked  
Lois failed to supress a laugh. She looked up at him smiling for the first time in a week. Before his nerves got the best of him he raised his fingers and traced her smile.  
"I missed that" he murmured. Lois didn't pull away.  
"Missed what?"  
"Your smile"  
Lois blushed.  
"We can end it right now. All the years of teasing, missed moments." whispered Clark  
"You think I've never thought about you that way" Continued Clark  
"Didn't think you noticed" said Lois in a quiet voice quite unlike Lois  
"I know the feeling" he said  
Lois flushed "Of course I did, you were always so enamored with Lana... then working with you spending nearly every moment with you, It's gotten hard to ignore"  
"How was I supposed to know you liked me, all you every did was make fun of me"  
"Well what else should I have done, If I was nice to you then It would be so much harder when I knew you didn't love me"  
Clark pushed her against the elevator wall kissing her passionately, it took less than a second for her to respond. He had seen it the fire in her that had been missing for the last week. He loved her, had done for longer than he could remember.  
"I love you" He whispered causing her to smile and kiss him even harder.  
Somehow, someway they got back to Lois' Talon apartment. Later on he would explain it away as long overdue. Five years waiting. He wanted her in everyway. Just being with her was different, feeling completely happy for the first time in a very long time.

Clark lay Lois on the soft bed. She was wearing her everyday work clothes he never imagined she could be more beautiful. Sexy office attire which emphasised her breasts and legs. He slid his hand under her shirt and ripped it apart something he had always done in those many fantasies. She looked up in surprise and arousal. Her chest was perfect. She had a simple black lace bra on but to Clark the bra she had chosen could not be more of a compliment to her tan skin tone. He leaned over her beautiful figure and could tell she wanted more from him.

He decided to tease her a little bit and ran his lips across her chest as he reached behind her and un-fastened her bra. She was arching her back into him and he brought his mouth up to her ear and whispered sweet nothings. She started to lose control as the tiger in her was clawing at the insides of her stomach.

Lois grabbed Clark by his shirt and rolled over on top of him. She stripped his shirt off and couldn't suppress a gasp. She was never prepared for his beauty. At this moment Clark caught her unprepared and kissed her forcefully with her mouth hanging open in awe. He stood her up as he sat and pulled the rest of her clothes off, staring into her hazel eyes all the while. He never lost eye contact with her.

She stood before him completely nude and he stared in awe at her perfect body. She was beautiful. Not to skinny or bulky. She was slender but her hips drew him into her. He fell to her knees in worship of her body. She pulled him up onto his feet and kissed him passionately. She then fell to her knees, somehow managing to pull his work pants off.

He felt no embarrassment standing in front of her. He loved the way she looked at him. He ran his hand along her smooth hip and lowered his head to nibble on her collarbone. He had barely touched her and he could already feel her breathing heavier. Whimpering as he ran his tongue down her stomach to her navel and then to her panty line. Agonizing from his teasing and flicking she grabbed his hair and lifted her leg above his head.

He understood that this was his cue to take action. His tongue gracefully massaged her sensitive nerves ever so often making her jerk and buck in pleasure. He lifted his finger to her pulsing entrance and slid in slowly, purposely taking his time, making sure that she felt every-little-move of his finger.

He began swirling his finger inside of her as she started to groan with pleasure. He flicked and bit and sucked at her clit as she started to sway with his motions. Every breath she took and every whimper that escaped her made Clark grow in his own longing, almost to the point of pain. She understood his body more than he would ever imagine because just at that she pulled his head up to look her in the eyes giving him a swift kiss on the way to her knees.

She kissed him hard on his inner thigh. This tortured him to no end. She opened her sweet lips and ran her mouth up his throbbing cock, massaging him with her tongue all along the way. At last she engulfed him with her mouth and savored the flavor of her love. He could hold himself back and he pushed into the back of her throat as her gag reflexes took over causing himself to gasp in pleasure. Lois although she had trouble breathing, with Clark's manhood in her mouth, she began pumping him like crazy.

He couldn't take it anymore. They wanted each other more than anything at that moment. He grabbed Lois by the chin and led her lips to his. He pushed her against the wall and held her hands back as he slid his throbbing dick into her equally throbbing pussy. They both took a sharp breath as their mouths came together like magnets.

Clark thrust inside of Lois whispering her name into her ear. Her hot wet pussy was pulling him into her and he had never been more connected to anyone. Their bodies began move as one as they gasped for air. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she shut her eyes every time he thrust inside of her. She barely hear his heavy breathing over hers.

Lois slid her fingers around his cock as it plummeted into her. Reaching behind it she played with his balls and finally found his opening. Without warning she slid her fingers into his tight hole and wiggled them until he increased his thrusting to an unthinkable speed. He was ripping her in two and yet she felt like she was soaring. She knew she couldn't hold on much longer.

He knew he couldn't hold on any longer. Lois' rhythmic breathing told him that she was just as close. Simultaneously both of their bodies erupted into the other. Clark's cock exploded into Lois as every muscle in her body received his seed. For the smallest amount of time their hearts beat as one and they had died and both gone to heaven.

Clark opened his eyes. He looked at Lois in his arms and kissed her fiercely. He loved her more than anything. He carried her from the wall and gently laid her on the bed and started to kiss her softly, finally reaching her lips. Lois opened her eyes and smiled a beautiful smile, telling Clark that she loved him just as much as he loved her. They fell asleep interwined with one another thinking of the future.


End file.
